The removal of water-tubes and fire-tubes from within power boilers for subsequent replacement using a tube-end gap-cutting tool of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,209 granted to Weeks et al. results in an installed boiler tube flared-end segment that although having a longitudinal gap is still retained in the co-operating boiler drum wall. I have discovered that removal of the retained and gapped boiler tube flared-end segment is facilitated if the segment is first properly diametrically compressed prior to longitudinal withdrawal from the co-operating boiler drum or header wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the descriptions, drawings, and claims which follow.